Episode 8067 (9th February 2018)
Plot Ross wakes up in hospital with bandages covering half of his face. Harriet can see something is up with Laurel. Laurel explains she can collect the memory card containing Ashley's videos as the police no longer need it. The Doctor informs Pete that Ross' operation was a success as they managed to raise his pH levels to a normal level, although it's impossible to predict how Ross' skin will heal. Ross suspects Joe was behind the attack. Joe protests his innocence and Graham vows to find the guilty party. As Pete is ignoring her calls, Moira decides to head to the hospital. Cain doesn't think it's a good idea which leads Moira to question if the acid attack had anything to do with the drugs. Unaware of Debbie's involvement, Cain denies it. Ross is visited by DS Hart but he can't tell her much about his attacker, although he does mention Joe sacking him as well as the altercation at the garage. Debbie meets with Simon and attacks him when he confirms he threw the acid after she instructed him to wipe the smile of Joe's face. Debbie informs Simon he got the wrong man. She concludes she needs to go to the police and tell them everything but Simon makes it clear that if she does, he'll place all the blame on her. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel, Sandy and Harriet sit down to watch Ashley's videos. Harriet accidentally presses fast-forward and the tape lands on Ashley talking about Laurel moving on with another man. Laurel grabs the remote and switches it off. The compulsory purchase order against Wishing Well Cottage has officially been dropped. At the café, preparations are underway for Cathy and Heath's birthday party. One of Bernice's clients have cancelled so she uses the opportunity to drag Daz off for some alone time. Harriet spots Bob affectionately rubbing Laurel's arm. Ross wonders if it was the man from the garage who threw the acid at him and fears Debbie might be targeted next. In the pub backroom, DS Hart questions Debbie about her relationship with Ross and the confrontation with a man at the garage yesterday. Debbie lies she doesn't know who the man was. Whilst Bob entertains the twins and their friends by making balloon animals, Harriet picks ups on a spark between Laurel and Bob. Gabby blackmails Daz into getting her and Liv a bottle of wine. Daz feels he has no option but to oblige. Joe worries the acid attack was meant for him as Ross was driving his car at the time. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Ross asks the Surgeon how badly he'll be scarred. The surgeon can't say at that time. Alone in his room, Ross starts to cry. After hearing Brenda telling Harriet she thinks she and Bob will come out of the cheating episode stronger, Laurel walks out of the café. Harriet follows Laurel outside and confronts her about her relationship with Bob. Laurel plays dumb but Harriet knows there's something going on. Harriet assumes Laurel is sleeping with Bob although Laurel insists she's got it all wrong. Cain has already worked out Debbie's role in the acid attack but still can't believe it when she confirms it. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hepworth *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast *Doctor - Atta Yaqub *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Surgeon - Andrew Forbes Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Room B3 and corridor *David's Shop - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Unknown car park *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Ashley Thomas appears posthumously in video footage watched by Sandy, Laurel and Harriet, for which John Middleton is credited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,340,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes